


gonna be warm this winter

by sweetheartbitterheart



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Adult Number Five | The Boy, Bathing/Washing, Bathtub Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gift Giving, Mild Smut, Tenderness, like probably the softest thing i've ever written, this is very soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:07:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28085172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetheartbitterheart/pseuds/sweetheartbitterheart
Summary: "You know for someone who loves snow and Christmas and all things wintery, you sure do like to complain about how cold you get," he teases."I do not!"She tries to spin around to face him for this slander but his grip is tight making it near impossible."I have to politely disagree.""You've never been polite a day in your life."On a snowy day, Vanya doesn't handle the cold very well but Five is there to warm her up.
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy/Vanya Hargreeves
Comments: 12
Kudos: 94
Collections: Harcest Ficmas 2020





	gonna be warm this winter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fiveyaaas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveyaaas/gifts).



> this is a birthday gift for Tori!!! wishing the happiest of birthdays to such a kind, funny, and talented person!! i adore you so much and you're one of my favorite writers 💖💖💖💖 i hope you like this!
> 
> written for the harcest ficmas prompt getting warm
> 
> title from the song I'm Gonna Be Warm This Winter by Connie Francis (the version by Gabriella Climi is my favorite)

Vanya stumbles into her apartment, flicking the light switch on and unfurling the scarf from around her neck. She stuffs her gloves in her coat pockets before sliding out of it. Her feet are freezing, socks soaked through from the snow that seeped in through the holes in her boots.

Kicking off said traitorous boots and wet socks, she pads down the hallway to her bedroom. Her teeth are chattering together from the cold. Quickly, she changes into her comfiest sweats and thick socks, throwing on her bathrobe too for good measure.

She feels absolutely chilled to the bone. As much as she enjoys the winter, and snow too, she still struggles with keeping warm. It seems that her internal temperature runs low.

So she does her regular routine to warm up by turning up the heat in her apartment as much as she can. There's the familiar cling and clatter of the radiator clicking on as she heads towards the kitchen to put the kettle on for some tea.

Vanya's aware she looks a little silly in her fuzzy flannel bathrobe, loose sweatpants, and snowflake socks, but she's only humming along to music in her head and dancing around her kitchen while waiting for the water to heat up. She is quite unprepared when she catches sight of the amused expression on Five's face.

A little squeak falls from her lips when she notices him leaning against the wall.

"Jesus, Five!" she scolds, hand over her heart, "When did you get here?"

He smirks, eyes alight with suppressed laughter, "Just a minute or two ago."

She nibbles on her bottom lip, embarrassment steadily rising within her.

Five steps forward into the kitchen now, invading her space the way he always does.

Tilting her face up to his, a small grin spreads across her face. Gently, he takes her face in his hands, which are blessedly warm. She sighs at his touch.

"Your cheeks are still pink from outside," he comments, rubbing his thumbs along her cheekbones.

Vanya hums in acknowledgment. Her eyes flutter shut as Five drops a kiss to her forehead then her lips.

They're sharing the same air, their lips millimeters apart, she mumbles with a pout, "Well, it's like fifteen degrees outside. I'm cold."

"Poor little Vanya," he teases, kissing her forehead again.

If anything that just makes her pout more.

The sudden screech of the kettle makes her jump and all her kitchen cabinets fly open.

"Dammit," she mutters, withdrawing from his embrace and running over to shut off the kettle.

Chuckling, Five casually shuts the cabinets for her and hands her a mug.

Before Vanya can pour herself a cup of the peppermint tea she's been craving, he's crowding her into the counter. Nuzzling his face along the nape of her neck and resting his big hands on her hips. She may melt into the sensations but she still rolls her eyes.

"What are you doing?" she asks.

"Keeping you warm."

She snorts.

"You know for someone who loves snow and Christmas and all things wintery, you sure do like to complain about how cold you get," he teases.

"I do not!"

She tries to spin around to face him for this slander but his grip is tight making it near impossible.

"I have to politely disagree."

"You've never been polite a day in your life."

He chuckles, squeezing her against his chest.

"Five, I don't complain about being cold… _that much_. I'm not like Klaus who takes every snowfall as a personal affront," she says just this side of petulant, "I was just unprepared for the snow today and my boots have holes in them apparently so my feet got soaked, and it was a long day anyway."

It's as she's finishing her unexpected rant that Vanya realizes just how tired she is. Orchestra rehearsal had been cut short this afternoon when the snow had begun coming down swiftly. At first, she had marveled at the fluffy snowflakes falling until she realized she needed to pick up one of her Christmas gifts and was forced to trudge seven blocks to make it to the shop before it closed. That walk definitely drove home just how truly useless her boots had become.

While she may be slightly annoyed about feeling intolerably cold right now, she is still pleased that they have snow a few days before Christmas, giving the city a much more winter wonderland feel.

Vanya has always found this time of the year bittersweet. Christmas was not really a holiday in the mansion growing up. Reginald didn't do holidays. He found them frivolous and distracting, especially Christmas. Sure, when The Umbrella Academy went public, he made it seem as though they celebrated just as every other family did. He hired decorators to turn the mansion into something out of a fairytale with a big tree and big boxes of presents underneath, then he hired photographers to come by and snap photos of him and the academy all dressed up nicely. But once the mansion was empty of visitors, he ordered them all to their rooms, while the decorations were torn down. The first year Reginald did this, Allison had been the only one brave enough to ask about the beautifully wrapped presents by the tree. He snapped, informing her that all the boxes were empty and none of them would be receiving any presents at all.

Vanya had only learned this secondhand from Five as she'd been ordered to stay in her room, like she was every time visitors came by.

But as an adult, once she moved out and lived on her own, she found joy in making her own holiday traditions with herself. She learned she loved the much too sugary drinks all the coffee places put out every year. Peppermint mocha forever trumps pumpkin spice in her book. She found she enjoyed watching holiday movies such as _Miracle on 34th Street_ and _It's a Wonderful Life_. Even last week she got to share one of her favorites, _White Christmas_ , with Allison, who had never seen it before but came out loving it. She couldn't get Allison to stop singing songs from the movie for a few days after but any annoyance she felt was eclipsed by fondness.

It was definitely worth the perplexed looks on Five's and Klaus's faces when they barged in on their sister time baking cookies, and Allison turned to them singing threateningly, "Lord help the mister who comes between me and my sister." Vanya could hardly contain her laughter.

She liked buying a small Christmas tree to put in the corner of her living room. Over the years, she'd collected an interesting assortment of ornaments from various thrift stores.

Five did not share her fondness for Christmas but it's okay. He'd still watch holiday movies with her and bring her a peppermint mocha latte even without her asking.

This year when she'd brought home her small tree, he'd only teased her a little. "It's a bit Charlie Brown," he told her as they placed it in the corner of her apartment.

She'd lifted her chin, retorting, "It's a perfectly nice little tree. Just needs some love."

He had slowly grinned at her, "Okay, Linus."

Currently, Vanya allows herself to nuzzle into his embrace. She's cold and tired and it feels nice to stop thinking so much. She breathes in the scent of his soap as well as the faint crisp winter air that still clings to his clothes.

There are kisses being pressed along her neck and behind her ear. "How about a bath?" Five asks her, voice dropping down to a soft rumble.

A bath sounds wonderful. She nods and in one fell swoop he's lifting her and throwing her over his shoulder like she weighs nothing.

"Five!" she yells, swatting his back.

He only laughs.

Once they arrive in her bathroom, he sets her down before turning to start the bath. Vanya pulls her hair back to tie it in a bun, briefly catching Five's gaze in the mirror. They share a smile.

Goosebumps prickle her skin as she shyly removes her clothes. She feels the hunger of Five's gaze on her only grow heavier as she strips off each layer. Her lips quirk into a smirk at his appraisal.

"Enjoying the show?" she teases.

"I always do."

When Five is satisfied with the water's temperature, hot enough that there's steam rising from it, he gives her an expectant look. 

She walks over to the tub and sinks into the welcomed hot water. A small noise of pleasure escapes her. The temperature almost immediately soothes the tension out of her body. Five moves to step away, mistakenly assuming she wants privacy, but Vanya is quick, grasping his hand. She tilts her head up at him, raising her eyebrows coyly.

"Where do you think you're going? Get in," she says in a suggestive tone.

"You want me to?" he asks even though he's already started removing his clothes.

A giggle bursts out of her at his haste, "Uh huh."

They've taken plenty of baths together before, although usually they never stay in the tub for long, easily distracted by _other activities_. Her bathtub isn't huge but it's spacious enough. Five settles in behind her, maneuvering her until her back rests against his chest. She's seated securely in his lap, his legs bracketing hers.

For a moment, they just lie together, breathing each other in. Five's fingers gently trail up down her arm and Vanya hums in contentment. If she were a cat, she'd be purring.

Five reaches behind him to grab the body wash, lathering it between his hands before beginning to wash her. He starts with the back of her neck then her arms and chest. Vanya closes her eyes, melting into his gentle ministrations and the calming scent of lavender and vanilla. His sweeping touch lights up her nerve endings and sets paths of fire across her skin. She does her best to suppress a whimper when he grazes a nipple, pinching it a little.

He drops a kiss to her shoulder. The soft press of his lips relaxes her further, so much so that she slides down deeper into the water. Five's hands continue to travel down her body, leaving her skin soap soft and clean.

They soak together for a little bit.

"Are you feeling warmer now?" he whispers, his breath tickling her ear.

Vanya feels so completely at ease, it takes a moment for her brain to catch up to what he said. "Yes, very warm," she mumbles.

Her eyes flutter back open and she smiles up at him. He leans down to kiss her and rub his nose along hers just as one hand wanders down between her legs. She gasps, her hips involuntarily rolling forward. Slowly, Five slides the tips of two fingers up and down her folds. With his other hand, he returns to her breast, caressing and teasing, before pinching her nipple again. More whimpers fall from her lips.

Vanya leans back, brushes her mouth across Five's chin, his neck, and then finds his mouth. Languidly, he removes his hand from tweaking her nipple to cradle her head to thoroughly return her kiss. Heat is coiling in her belly, growing tighter and tighter. His fingers continue to tease her, gliding along her wet folds with mounting fervor. When he finally sinks them inside her, she moans high-pitched, the sound reverberating against the walls.

"Five," she whimpers, writhing in his lap, the water sloshing around the tub and spilling a little onto the floor.

"Yes?" he asks coyly, as he slides a third finger in, "I'm just trying to warm you up, Vanya dear. Don't you want me to take care of you?"

Vanya mewls, unable to speak, let alone think. Her hips cant forward of their accord and her fingers scramble to get a better grip on Five. Suddenly it seems so long ago that she felt extraordinarily cold because she's so consumed with heat right now, sweat beading down her forehead and neck. She can feel his erection pressing against her back and she wants to relieve the pressure for him, wants more friction, but he's holding her with such intensity.

Five licks a bead of sweat off her neck and she tilts her head to the side to make room for him to suck more marks onto her throat.

His thumb circles the sensitive nub at her center and after one hard press Vanya is suddenly gasping and shuddering in his arms, pleasure coursing through her.

She rides through the aftershocks, gradually catching her breath. Turning her head slightly, she lands a sloppy kiss to the hollow of Five's throat.

"You always take such good care of me," she whispers. 

He kisses her temple, his arms coming up to cradle her to his chest.

Vanya turns around as best as she can within his grasp and makes quick work of sinking her hands into the now lukewarm water. A chuckle bursts out of her as she catches the surprised look on his face when she takes his erection in hand.

She preens at the shudder that flows through him when she starts jerking him off. It seems he'd been getting just as wound up as she with all the teasing because he comes quickly, groaning loud against her neck.

"Vanya," he holds her name in his mouth like it's something precious. Her heart feels overwhelmingly full.

It is with this overwhelming love and warmth that she brings his hand up to her mouth and kisses the umbrella tattoo on his wrist, marking her own claim on him right over Reginald's. They belong more to each other now than they ever did to him. Five's face softens, even more so than previously.

Vanya would be content to stay in the bath beside Five for a little longer but soon he complains about feeling like a prune. He pulls the drain stopper and then unceremoniously lifts her from the tub.

He takes meticulous care in drying her off with a towel then wraps her up in her bathrobe before even drying himself off.

"Aren't you at least a bit chilly?" Vanya asks him as they walk from the bathroom to her bedroom.

While Five bundled her back up in some layers, he only bothers to throw back on his boxer briefs.

"I'm warmed purely by my burning desire for you, sweetheart," he quips, kissing the top of her head affectionately.

It's not that late, only a little after 7 o'clock, but with the snow and the cold, Vanya is already feeling beat. If she were home alone, she probably wouldn't bother with dinner and instead just go right to bed. It would deeply upset Five if she did that right now, although he might not say it. He is constantly making sure she eats enough, needing to provide her with sustenance that he was deprived of growing up in a wasteland.

They eat reheated pizza in her bed and talk about their days and the upcoming holiday.

It's when Five mentions Diego panicking over his Christmas present for Klaus that Vanya remembers her errand from earlier.

She stands up abruptly and Five raises his eyebrows, "What?"

A nervous smile stretches across her lips, "Um, is it alright if I give you your Christmas present now?"

His face changes from concerned to amused, "Yeah. If you want to."

Heart in her throat, Vanya walks over to where her bag is on her dresser. Her hands find the small gift and she grips it reverently. She returns to the bed and sits in a crossed-legged position across from Five.

His eyes are bright as he looks at her.

She nervously raises her eyes to his. "Okay, so, this is probably redundant considering how often you're here anyway and what you're capable of," she takes a deep breath, "You've been really wonderful about me needing my own space for a while, but the thing is… I don't need that much space anymore. I want you here all the time."

She doesn't say that while she's enjoyed reclaiming more of her independence living on her own and getting comfortable with her newfound powers, she misses Five when he's not around. She wants to wake up every morning with him beside her and fall asleep next to him every night. Her home feels empty when he's not there.

Her cheeks turn a lovely shade of pink as she presents the gift to him from behind her back. It's a key to her apartment, a perfect duplicate of her own.

A tender expression overtakes his face. He takes the key from her outstretched palm and grins at her.

"Vanya," he says fondly.

Suddenly she feels painfully shy, especially as she asks him, "Move in with me please?"

He grips the key in his palm before drawing her face towards his. He kisses her deeply, pushing his tongue past her lips, claiming her mouth. She sighs happily, wrapping her arms around his neck as he pulls her into his lap.

They break away when their lungs begin to burn from lack of air. She peppers a few more light kisses over his face from his jaw up to his brow.

"So, is that a yes?" she asks sweetly but still with that slight hint of insecurity in her voice.

He almost looks offended at the question. As if he wouldn't want to live with Vanya, as if he doesn't crave her company every second. If he had his way, they would've been living together already.

"Of course it's a yes, V," he kisses her burning cheek.

She beams at him.

"I do have one stipulation though," she says and Five arches an eyebrow in question, "You can't write on the walls. I still have three months left on my lease. I don't want to lose my security deposit."

His bottom lip juts out a little, almost like he's pouting. "Well, we can always find a _new_ place."

She rolls her eyes, "I guess. But really-"

Five cuts her off with a swift kiss. She gasps, leaving her mouth open for him to nudge his tongue in. Mind going hazy, she relaxes further into his embrace.

Eventually, when breathing becomes difficult once again, they reluctantly pull away.

As Five gazes down at her, a contemplative expression slowly appears on his face. "Do you want your present now too?" he asks, almost cautiously.

She tilts her head to the side, "Five, you don't have to. I can wait a couple days."

Determination settles on his face, "Maybe _I_ can't."

She snorts.

"Also, it might be better with just us," he adds.

Her curiosity is piqued now. "Okay."

He disentangles himself from around her. In a flash of blue light, he leaves and returns to the bedroom, holding a small velvet box, the kind that holds jewelry.

Against the mountain of pillows behind her, Vanya sits up straighter.

Five comes to sit beside her. He doesn't say anything. He simply gives her one long look that burns through her, stroking her desire for him back to life tenfold. With a gentle hand, he opens her palm and places the small box in the center. Her eyes widen, confusion swirling in the deep brown hues.

"Open it," he insists quietly.

A wrinkle forms between her brows. She has ideas about what may lie in this tiny box and she isn't sure how she feels about it exactly.

With the weight of Five's eyes on her, she carefully opens it and immediately her breath catches. Inside is a diamond ring, modest in size and shape. It looks like it's from the 1920's or maybe 30's, which it probably is knowing Five.

Vanya swallows thickly, tears gathering in her eyes, as she stares down at the ring.

"I've been carrying that ring around for a long time, long before I even returned to you. It's funny; I already think of you as my wife. So I figured you might like something more official, something tangible that you could touch and look at, and know that I love you and I'm always with you," Five says this all softly and a little quickly.

She has yet to return her gaze to his face though, completely stunned by this gesture. So many thoughts and feelings are running through her head. Awe, confusion, happiness, and love, so much love. 

When she finally does raise her eyes to meet his, a smile has already formed on her lips. She takes the ring out but before she can put it on herself, Five is already gliding it down her ring finger.

Softly, she says, "I couldn't imagine marrying anyone else."

All at once, Five cradles her face in his hands, kissing her deeply. Vanya leans into him, losing herself once again to his touch.

"You just had to one up me," she whispers against his lips when he spares her a breath.

He grins, sharp and confident, "I just had a little more time than you did, angel."

"You're annoying."

"Ah, but you love me," he says teasingly but there's still a nervous energy about him.

Vanya smiles bright, "I do. I really, really do."

Their kisses slowly turn from heated to languid as they lie in bed, but even when they stop, Five doesn't let her stray. He draws the covers over them both, wrapping his arms around her in a tight embrace. She smiles into his skin, pillowing her head against his chest.

Vanya has never felt this warm or loved in her life.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading and happy holidays! 😊❄️❤️


End file.
